Seeing Double (Revised Version)
by Mystic Blue Rose
Summary: What's Relena to do when she gets a phone call from someone saying Heero is hers? Can You say "catfight?"
1. Doubling Relena

**Warnings:** WERID (if I've done my job as a writer, it'll come together eventually) Mild language. some bad gags, a bi OC stupid humor and a shower scene.   
**Parings:**1+R, 2+H, 

Seeing Double Part One   
(Revised Version)   
"Doubling Relena"   
By Mystic Blue (formerly Stargurl/Stargurl117)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW however The OCs in this are mine. This story is mine. If you would like to use it please e-mail me:Akimanoangel@hotmail.com 

Relena finished getting dressed and putting on her makeup. She wouldn't be late to meet Dorothy again. She could go to ten meetings a day, but some how she couldn't bring herself to be on time for breakfast with her colleague Dorothy. The funny thing was enjoyed Dorothy's company more than the old aristocratic men that seemed to be at all her meetings. 

The phone rang. Please don't be someone who wants to talk, Relena thought. 

"Hello?" 

Silence. 

"Hello?" Relena repeated. "Hello?" 

"Is this Relena Darlian?" a very cold voice on the end asked. 

"Yes it is." 

"Good. Relena this is a warning you weak, whinny, little princess, stay away from Heero, He is _mine_." The cold female voice said, almost void of emotion. Relena was used to threats. Of course she NEVER received them about Heero. 

There was a click as the girl hung up. Relena held the phone in her hand a shocked expression on her face. 

***** 

There was a knock at the door Heero opened the door of his apartment. 

"Yes?" He asked. 

Relena flew through the door, wrapped her arms around Heero and set her face against his chest. 

"Heero I'm sorry, I can't pretend I don't love you anymore because I do, and I needed to tell you," she said half-sobbing. 

"Relena," Heero said softly, as he ran his fingers through her hair. He didn't see the cruel smile that came across her face. 

"Oh Heero!" She said cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. 

Heero pushed her away violently. "You're not Relena…" he hissed. 

She walked slowly toward him. "Why Heero… What's the matter? It's me Relena," she cooed. 

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at her head. "If you're smart, You'll stay there." 

She stopped "Are you afraid of little old me Heero? Heero the Perfect Soldier," She replied with an ice-cold edge in her voice. "What are you afraid of Heero? Are you afraid because you can't control you're emotions and you don't know what to do cause you're in love with me?" 

He wanted to shoot, but couldn't. This was Relena, with that golden blonde hair and those cerulean blue eyes. He could never shoot her. 

"This wasn't in your training was it?" she said coldly. 

"Get out." Heero hissed. 

She turned around and calmly walked out, leaving the door open. 

***** 

Relena couldn't get that phone call out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. She decided that maybe trying was the problem, maybe if she just let it slip out of her head it would never come back. Maybe a walk in the park would do it. 

After walking for a while she sat down on a park bench. She looked around at the green grass and trees, at all the people just trying to relax, it was one of the nicer colony parks she'd been in. With the exemption of that loud annoying voice in the background. 

Wait a minute, she knew that loud annoying voice. She followed till she came to a couple having a picnic under the shade of a tree near the lake. 

"Duo?" she asked quietly. 

"Hey Relena! What's up?!? Get over here and eat lunch with us!" 

Relena did as she was told. 

"Hi Relena, How have you been?" Hilde asked. "We're celebrating, wanna join us?" 

"What are you celebrating?" Relena asked. 

"I got my own place, so now I don't have to bunk with Hilde!" Duo said happily. 

"Oh that's nice, good for you Duo…Duo… Can I talk to you for a moment.?" 

"Yeah sure," he said getting up off the picnic blanket and following Relena as she lead him away from Hilde. 

"Duo, I'm sorry to ask you this but…do you know where Heero is?" 

"Yeah!" he replied. 

There was a long pause. 

"Could you tell me where Duo?" Relena asked flatly. 

"…Well why do you wanna find him?" Duo stammered, avoiding the subject. 

Relena looked at her feet. "Well you see I got this phone call and it made me realize how much Heero truly means to me and I wanna tell him, while I still have the chance." 

"Oh is that all?" 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL!?!?!" 

"Oh come on Relena, it's not like everybody didn't all ready know, except for Heero who's too dense to realize much of anything." He paused. "Well since you didn't really wanna tell me that I'll trade you a secret for a secret…Deal?" 

"Deal." 

"I didn't really wanna move out of Hilde's apartment. The truth is I'm crazy about her, I can't stop thinking about her, so much so I'm afraid I might do something stupid, like try and get a boyfriend/girlfriend status, not only do I not wanna ruin what we've got, Hilde can do WAY better than me. So I decided to move out, give Hilde her life back, but I couldn't afford anything, so I'm moving in with Heero." 

"That's really beautiful that you would do that for her Duo." 

"If it's so beautiful, it shouldn't hurt so bad. Anyway you join us for lunch, don't tell Hilde ANYTHING of what I told you, especially the 'crazy about her' and 'moving in with Heero' parts and I'll take you to see Heero." 

"You've got another deal Duo" 

***** 

After they both said they're good-byes to Hilde they headed for Heero's apartment. 

"Aww damn it!" Duo cursed as he banged his fist against the apartment door. "He locked me out again! Oh well it's OK," Duo said happily as he took a lock pick from his long, braided hair and began to pick the lock. 

"Duo! You can't do that!" Relena hissed. 

"Ah sure I can! First off, I've had lots of experience, I know what I'm doing, Second off it's my apartment too." 

Click. The door opened. 

"See?" 

They walked into the apartment, glancing at the white walls and beige furniture that was almost as emotionless as Heero. 

Duo walked over to the white kitchen counter. 

"Locks me out and doesn't even leave a note," he grumbled. He pressed the "play message" button on the answering machine. 

Beep. 

"Relena…if you're there, don't think for a second this is over, it's only just begun! " 

Beep. 

That was the girl from this morning. 

"Hey Relena, that was your voice!" Duo yelled "Are you going all 'Lady Une' on me?" 

Relena didn't answer. The girl was right. This wasn't over. The next time they met, it would be in person. But what would she do then? 

"Thank you very much Duo but I think I'll leave now." 

"Suit yourself … Hey drop by anytime." 

"Thank you sorry to trouble you" 

"Hey don't mention it!" Duo yelled flopping back on the couch. 

She opened the door and let herself out. She shut the door, turned around and came face-to-face with…herself……… 

To be continued in "Seeing Double Pt2- Heero Times 2" 

***Author's Notes*** 

Just what makes this the revised version? Why was it revised? 

When I wrote this fic, I wrote one chapter posted it, got feedback then wrote the next chapter and so on. This left the story a little shaky because I originally wanted a funny story with a tiny bit of heart, then about half way through I thought "geez screw that.." There were parts I wrote that I wanted to elaborate on later and never did, thus the part left the reader with a feeling of "ooookkaaaayyyy…that was pointless…" I also noticed a few spelling errors. Last but not least, I want to write a sequel. I realized that some of my original characters lacked description. I had the way I wanted them to look in my mind, but I never put in on paper. 

If you would like to read the original, please let me know by reviewing or e-mail. 

Thanks to my friend Erin who loved this fic so much and encouraged me to do a sequel. Also thanks to everyone who read the original and gave me feedback. 

**PLEASE Review! Or send me an e-mail telling me what you liked/didn't like! Whatever! I just love feedback! **


	2. Heero Times 2

Seeing Double Part 2   
(Revised Version)   
Heero Times Two   
by Mystic Blue 

Duo flopped back on the couch and flipped on the TV. 

"Nothing…Nothing…Nothing…" he muttered flipping through the channels. He eventually fell asleep on the couch. 

*** 

Duo opened his eyes slowly, he rubbed his eyes in order to help his eyes adjust to the bright light. His blurry vision slowly adjusted on something very blue. Heero's eyes. 

"Ahhhhhhh! What the Hell are you trying to do leaning over me like that?!?!" 

"I'm sorry." 

"What? What did you say?" 

"I said I'm sorry" 

"OK I'm going to pretend I'm hearing things and just let it go." 

Heero smiled. "It's morning, I'll cook breakfast, what do you want?" He asked walking to the kitchen. 

"Ya know…" Duo began getting up from the couch and stretching "I've known you for three years now and you've NEVER been this nice to me. Maybe we should have lived together sooner!" 

He threw his long braid over his shoulder as he headed to the bathroom, "I think I'll take a shower before breakfast, if you don't mind." 

"Whatever," now THAT sounded like Heero. 

Duo shut the bathroom door, turned on the shower and un-did his long braid. He undressed, jumped in the shower and began to wash his hair. He bent forward to make sure he got all the shampoo out his chestnut hair, then turned around to get the shampoo bottle to wash his hair a second time. 

He saw standing above the shampoo bottle a fully-clothed, smiling, Heero with a violet bath-puff and a back brush in one hand and the bottle of shampoo in the other. 

"AHH! What the HELL is the matter with you…you…you SICK PERVERT!!!" Duo yelled, slipping and falling on his butt, desperately trying to cover his body. 

Heero smiled, "You shouldn't be ashamed of your body Bishounen, you're beautiful." 

"Uhh.. thanks…I've always liked me, could you uh… LEAVE!" 

"Are you sure you don't want me to wash your hair?" 

"Yeah… uh pretty sure," 

Heero held up the violet bath puff, "Scrub your back?" He suggested innocently. 

"Uh…LEAVE! Just leave." 

"OK," Heero replied pulling back the shower curtain and stepping out of the bathtub. Duo stood up and pulled back the shower curtain revealing just his head. 

"Hey Heero…leave that puffy- thing, OK?" 

"Sure," he replied tossing it to Duo. 

**** 

Duo decided to sleep on the couch, instead of in his room he shared with Heero. Sure, they had separate beds, but he didn't want any more surprises. He had strange dreams though. In the first dream he was eating dinner in a fancy restaurant with Hilde. She looked absolutely to die for, in a black high-neck dress without sleeves, it wasn't exactly a tight dress, but it did complement her slim figure. Her eyes blue eyes shined in the dim candlelight. He leaned across the table for a soft kiss. When he leaned back from the kiss it wasn't Hilde sitting across from him, it was Heero. Wearing the same black dress, he crossed his legs as he smiled slyly of Duo. 

Oh God please say this is a dream, Wake up! Wake up! Duo screamed at himself. He tossed and turned in his sleep while Heero sat on the coffee table and watched him in wonder. Heero glanced at the clock above the white stove and groaned. He touched Duo lightly on the face then stood up and walked out the door. 

**Duo *Vision** 

The slam of the door woke me from my horrible dreams. Of course as disturbing as it was, the memory of Heero in a dress was hysterical. I got up and decided to follow him. I was his shadow all the way to the park. 

That's when he turned around, and saw me. Good I wanted him to see me. 

"Duo? What are you doing here?" He said it so innocently, so clulessly. His eyes looked right into mine. 

How come I put 2 and 2 together at the last moment? This wasn't Heero. He looked exactly like him, right down to those blue eyes. But there was something missing behind them, I don't know how to describe it, it's what made me wanna be close to him, it's what makes you KNOW that's he's more than that anti-social exterior he wears. 

He read my expression. "So… you know…" he said quietly. 

"Yeah…" I answered. "Who ARE you?" 

It was like he didn't hear me. "They have Relena Darlian…They will take everything dear to you…" he sighed. 

I wanted to say, "What the Hell are you talking about you freak!?!? Speak English!!!!" But I said nothing as he moved close to me. 

Our faces were barely inches apart. "Sorry…" he said then he grabbed my face and kissed me. 

I didn't mean to be rude, but on impulse. I wiped my mouth off with my sleeve. Partly because it was weird, partly because I was disgusted he was a good kisser. 

"You're sorry for THAT?…I'd rather be kissed than invaded on my precious shower time." 

"No not for that," he said softly, backing away from me. 

That's when everything went black. 

***Still*Duo*** 

I woke up on the damn couch again. I looked around, I was in the apartment. I think it was night, because it was dark. "Ouch…that Perv punched me in the face." 

"So You're awake." 

I could tell by the tone of the voice that it was the real Heero. 

"Baka…What were you doing unconscious park?" He muttered. 

Baka, that was a complement from him. 

"You're too kind." 

*****   
**Bishounen-**Pretty/Beautiful boy   
**Baka-**idiot 

**Please Review or send me feedback!!**

Thanks for Reading! 


	3. Double Duo

Seeing Double Part 3   
(Revised Version)   
Double Duo   
By Mystic Blue

Duo told Heero everything, even the shower. Well he did leave out the nightmares and the kiss. "He said they have Relena," Duo finished. 

Heero's eyes flashed with anger. 

"Oh crap!" Duo exclaimed. "I need to go by Hilde's and get my remaining boxes of crap." 

Heero was silent 

"Should we tell the others about all this?" 

"No," He replied flatly. 

"Aww come on we don't have to tell 'em about the shower thing, if that's what you're worried about. I think we should tell them so they'll be on guard for kind-looking Quatres that actually drug the tea they give you." 

"No," Heero repeated. 

Funny he said the same thing about accompanying Duo to Hilde's, but ended up doing it anyway. 

*** 

Duo fumbled with his old key as he tried to unlock Hilde's apartment. When he finally opened the door He saw Hilde kissing somebody. Well kissing was and understatement, this would definitely be PG-13. He was filled with rage he wanted to kill the guy who had his hands all over Hilde, the only thing that stopped him was his secret promise to let Hilde get her life back. In other words, what Hilde wanted Hilde got. 

"Uhh Duo…." Heero stammered. 

"Yeah Heero I know what they're doing," Duo snapped. 

"I hope so… cause she's kissing you." 

Duo took a second look at the couple who had moved to the couch. Hey if Hilde wanted him, she'd get the REAL him, The other guy would face the wrath of Shinigami. NOBODY could double Shinigami. 

"Hey! Get your hands off her!!! In fact GET OFF HER!!!" 

The other Duo stood up and turned to face the real one, ice-cold glare to ice-cold glare. 

"DUO?!?" Hilde yelled, shocked, falling off the couch and onto her butt. 

DuoII backed up to a floor-length window, sent the original Duo a 'this isn't over' look and threw himself though the window sending shards of glass everywhere. 

The room was silent for a moment. 

"NOW I get it! They cloned Heero but gave him Quatre's personality, cloned me but gave it Heero's personality!!!!" 

Heero slowly turned his head to face him with a look that said "idiot". 

"Yeah…you're right," Duo replied reading Heero's expression, "You don't have a personality….and I think Quatre prefers baths," Duo added. 

Heero turned bright red from embarrassment, but Duo wasn't there to rub it in. He was already at Hilde's side. 

"Hilde are you OK?!? Did he hurt you?!?-" 

"It didn't look like he was hurting her to me, Duo," Heero said from the doorway, paying Duo back for the embarrassment he had caused him. Duo shot Heero his own death glare. After a while you pick it up. 

"Duo, I'm sorry…I thought he was you…of course if you kissed like THAT I'd be surprised we stayed un-together for this lo….-" She stopped. "Chocolate I need chocolate, I'm going to get chocolate, do you want any?" She finished, getting as far away from Duo as fast as could. God those eyes just put her under a spell. 

"Heero we're getting the others," Duo said flatly. 

"I'm coming with you," Hilde added flatly, "And no you can't stop me Duo." 

**** 

All the Gundam pilots one way or another got to an old mobile suit hangar in a colony in the L6 area. Long story short, it was the best place to meet. Duo filled them in on all the details, leaving out the Hilde kissing Duo II part and to Heero's surprise, the shower thing. 

"THIS was your big emergency?" Wufei spat. 

"Wufei…this could be really serious…"Quatre started, but then he decided not to waste his time on trying to convince Wufei of anything. 

"What are we supposed to do about this? We don't know where these guys are and we don't know how many of them there are, or who created them." Hilde said. 

"Hilde this isn't really your problem-" 

"It's going to be my problem Duo, until I break the other Duo's nose for what that pervert did." She stated. 

Quatre, Wufei and Trowa all cocked an eyebrow at this, knowing that Duo hadn't exactly told the whole story. 

There was a long pause. 

"Well what we do know…well what we think anyway is that most of these…things…are about as different from the people they were created to look like," Duo started. 

"So that leaves us with…nothing" Trowa said. 

"Well… not exactly, " he continued," Cause now we know to look out for anybody acting extremely weird…Ya know like a Quatre that wears a biker's jacket with chains, and oh God I don't even wanna think what the Maguanacs following him yelling "Quatre-Sama!" will be wearing-" 

"-Ahem," Hilde interrupted. 

But that didn't stop him. "And a Wufei that fights for women's rights-" 

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M SEXEST MAXWELL!!?!?" 

"-And a Trowa that… well…talks-" 

"-And wears bad Hawaiian shirts….and red sneakers!" Quatre supplied a little too happily. 

Trowa sighed and got up from his chair. " I wish I did have a clone, then I could skip the next show… I need to get going or I'll be late. I'll meet you guys back here after the show. Anyone want to come with me?" 

"Ah! A Trowa that talks!" Duo yelled. 

Everyone shot him a 'shut the Hell up' look, except for Trowa who *almost* smiled. 

"I'll come with you Trowa, I haven't been to the circus in a while," Quatre said, following him out of the old hangar. 

**** 

Trowa led Quatre through the circus grounds up to the trailer that he and Catherine shared. Catherine was waiting for him outside the door. 

"Uh…Trowa we have a problem," 

"What is it Cathy?" 

"See for yourself…"she said opening the door. 

Inside sitting on his bed, brushing a Barbie doll's hair was a slender girl. She had light blonde hair, and a chest that was out of proportion with the rest of her body. She had to be around 15 or 16. Her big sparkling emerald green eyes grew wide with excitement when they entered the room. 

"Trowa!" She squealed, running to meet him at the door-not weighed down by her large bust- and throwing her arms around him, hitting in the head with the Barbie as she did. 

Duo couldn't have been more wrong about what Quatre's 'double' would look like Trowa thought, realizing who the girl was. He saw the young boy standing in the corner. 

However Quatre had been exactly right about what his double would look like. The only thing he missed was the red baseball cap his double wore. 

*****   
**Shinigami** God of Death, what Duo calls himself in the Japanese Version. 

Please Review! 


	4. Search and Rescue

Seeing Double Part 4   
The Search and Rescue(Revised Version)   
Mystic Blue

The old OZ mobile suit hangar was a perfect place to hide. Duo II paced in front of Relena, strapped to a chair. His crazed eyes stayed glued to her as he moved across the room. 

"Can I kill her yet?" he asked. 

"No!" The other Relena screamed. "Heero will only come for HER," she strolled over to the real Relena and slapped her across the face. 

"Oy Lena 'you got a dress that doesn't show cleavage?" Duo asked observing the skin tight, black dress with the slit for a neckline that went well below her breasts. 

She giggled. "Do you think Heero will like it?" 

"If he's straight" Duo replied continuing to stare at Lena's chest. 

Lena bent over to see Relena eye-to-eye. "See Honey, this is how REAL women get men," she cooed. Relena kicked her in the shin. 

"Ouch!" 

Duo laughed. "Let her loose, I wanna see a chick fight. What do see in Heero anyway that makes you wanna baby-sit his girlfriend?" 

"SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Lena shrieked. "….Because he's such a MAN!" she sighed, then glanced across the room to Katrah's bed with all the pictures of the real Trowa Barton and various boy bands above it and Barbie dolls spread out on it. "I wonder where Katrah and …uh…that annoying chatterbox with the hair is…" 

"Good riddance," Duo replied. 

"I must admit" Lena said looking at the pictures of Trowa above Katrah's bed, running her long-nailed-finger down Trowa's chest, "For having the intelligence of a ten-year-old, she's got good taste in men…" 

Duo walked up to Relena and held his cigarette lighter underneath her long blonde hair. "At least let me burn her hair…Ya know to tide me over.." 

"Oh… OK" 

Relena would have screamed, but her mouth was tapped shut. 

Duo could barely contain his excitement. Lena was using Relena to get Heero here. Once Heero got here, the other Gundam pilots wouldn't be far behind. He couldn't wait to kill them all. Katrah, that childish Quatre copy and that annoying blabber-mouth that was Trowa's double, especially that bitch Lena, who wouldn't let him close enough to have any real fun. Then he'd hunt down the other Heero, the one that had escaped him once, that traitor. Last but definitely not least he'd get that self-proclaimed God of Death. Who knows maybe then Hilde will figure out who really was the better choice. And if not…he'd just have to kill her…after all women were only good for one thing. Oooh the fun he was going to have… 

**** 

Trowa desperately tried to pry the girl off him, but she had a tight grip on him. 

"Ohh Trowa being here with you makes me realize how meant to be we truly are!" 

"My clone is a _girl_?!" Quatre shrieked in horror. 

"WOW are you Trowa the guy I was made from?!? You're my idle! Even though you're wimpy enough to let your sister throw knives at you! And even if you are Katrah's dream sex object." The horribly dressed-Trowa declared 

"Oh my God not again!" Catherine yelled, "Trowa can't you break his jaw and make him shut up?! I had to listen to him for them past hour!" 

"I'm…uh…a…little busy right now Catherine…" Trowa stammered still trying to remove the giggling girl that was practically on top of him now, twirling his hair around her fingers. 

"I'm sorry….I haven't introduced myself…my name's Katrah" the girl said leaning in for a kiss. 

"Hey Trowa wanna smell my hat? It's really neat! Huh?!? Huh?!? Do Ya?!" Trowa II yelled. 

"GET OFF ME YOU FREAKY GIRL AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANNA SMELL YOUR HAT KID!!!!" Trowa screamed. 

Catherine and Quatre stared at Trowa, they had never heard him raise his voice before. 

"Ohh I love forceful men!…"Katrah cooed. 

Quatre grabbed Katrah around the waist and dragged her off Trowa."Say Katrah…" Quatre began "You wouldn't happen to know where Relena Peacecraft is, would you?" 

Katrah sighed and seated herself on Trowa's bed. She rested her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees. "I'm not s'posed to say," she said quietly. 

Quatre shot Trowa a look. Trowa groaned, got down on his knees in front of Katrah and asked, "Would you do it for me?" 

"Of course!" She squealed, hugging Trowa around the neck. 

**** 

"Bye Cathy!" 

"Take good care of Little Trowa!" Quatre yelled. 

"Trowa I'm going to KILL you for this!" Catherine screamed as Little Trowa started talking again Saying things like: "I'm going to be in the circus COOL!...Will you throw knives at me? Are those real knives? Can I throw knives at you?" 

Katrah climbed into the passenger side of Trowa's truck, forcing Quatre to take a seat in the back seat. Trowa got into the driver's seat and looked beside him to see that Katrah had taken a lying down position, and had a seductive look in her eye. 

_This is going to be a looooong trip,_ Trowa thought. 

The whole trip Katrah had whispered 'sweet nothings' in Trowa's ear, when she wasn't giving directions or giggling. 

Quatre watched Trowa wince every time she did one of her 'seductive acts'. It really annoyed him that she kept at it. Poor Trowa he didn't deserve torture like that. Quatre spent most of the ride fighting the strong urge to slap Katrah. 

Finally they reached Katrah's 'home'. 

"This is an old OZ mobile suit factory and hanger," Trowa observed while Quatre called the others and gave them directions. 

"Ohh Trowa! Isn't this wonderful! Now we can play Barbies together for ever and ever!" Katrah squealed, again. "Protect me from mean old Duo won't you?" She asked lacing her arm through his, as he stared up at the building. 

**** 

"This is it?" Duo asked scanning the building. "This is their big secret hideout?" 

"Relena…." Heero hissed. 

"Oh God, don't start! You did that the whole way down here!" Duo yelled. "Wufei why are you so quiet? I'd rather listen to your crap then his." 

"That's right Duo- yell, God forbid we should surprise them," Hilde said flatly 

"Crap..?" Wufei's black eyes narrowed. 

All seven of them made their way into the building. Heero leaned over a railing and looked at the floor below. He saw Relena tied to a chair. 

"Relena!" he said racing down the nearby stairs. 

"And again with the 'Relena' thing…."Duo groaned following Heero down the stairs. "You two are a pair you know that? What with your Relena hissing and her 'Heeeeeeroooo come kiiillll meeee Heeeroo!'" Duo finished very nasally as Heero untied Relena. 

"Heer-" 

"Don't say it Relena, I'm serious or you and shower-lovin' Korosu boy take a one-way ticket to Hell." Duo warned.   
"Just WHERE do you think you're going?" Lena asked casually as she strolled closer to Relena, Heero and Duo. Heero pulled Relena over to the edge of the room where the others were standing, and Duo followed. 

Relena moved away from everyone else, and stood only feet away from Lena staring her straight in the eye. 

"Does anyone else feel like they're in some sick western movie where the good and bad guys are facing off on Main Street?" Trowa asked. 

"We're lacking a tumbleweed…" Quatre observed 

"Uh-oh this is not good…" Hilde said. 

"What?" asked a completely clueless Heero 

"Cat-fight" Everyone else except Relena, Lena and Heero said in unison. 

**** 

Bwahahaha! Cliff Hanger! (sort of …I mean you know what's coming..)*evil laugh* forgive my typos, 'cause it's now 1 AM 


	5. Cat-fight

I had a lot of fun writing this, if you thought the previous parts were full of stupid humor, you were wrong… and now the Sacred Cat-fight…. 

Seeing Double Part 5   
Cat-fight  
(Revised Version)   
by Mystic Blue

"Take cover!" Duo yelled. He lead everyone in to an office behind where they were standing. Even Katrah was smart enough to fallow Duo's advice. The only one dumb enough to just stand there was Heero. Lena grabbed one arm and Relena grabbed the other. 

"He's MINE!" Lena yelled, starting to pull on Heero's right arm. 

"He is NOT, Heero is a person he doesn't BELONG to anyone but if he did, it would be ME!" Relena declared, pulling Heero's left arm. 

Wufei stood behind the glass window of the office Duo had lead them into. "How dishonorable! Only women would be so foolish!" 

Duo chuckled "Bet Heero still doesn't know what they're fighting about." 

"They're going to rip his arms off!" Trowa observed in disgust. 

"AHHHH!" 

"Well, it looks like he got away from them with both arms to me Trowa…" Duo commented. "But here he comes now… so you can ask him yourself.." 

Heero made it to the office and slammed the door behind him. "Mission aborted…Mission Aborted.." He panted. 

"Hey you guys! Come see what I found!" Hilde exclaimed. 

Everyone in the room went to join Hildie behind the desk in the office. She pressed a key on the keyboard, causing the computer screen to read 'play'. 

"Greetings Gundam Pilots" Professor G said from inside the computer screen. His bushy gray hair as horrible as ever. "You are seeing this message for one of two reasons A being that we are dead, B being that we hide our secret vid-disks in very obvious places." 

Around this time you could see Doctor J, his tiny eyeglasses gleaming in the light, standing behind Professor G holding a sign up with his claw hand that said, "Hi Mom." 

Professor G continued "Around the time we sent you off to fight in the war, we wanted to play God…er..I mean start training replacements for you in case Dr. J's psycho creation, Heero blew you all up…er..I mean you died in action. 

Dr. J flipped over the sign so it now read "Hi Heero…." 

"Aww damn it! What do you mean 'Go Fish?" Doctor S exclaimed, throwing his cards down on the card table behind Dr. J. 

"I mean I don't have any fives…Go fish," Master O explained. 

"Could you two keep it down? This is important…" 

"Oh…sorry," O and S said in unison. 

Dr. J took this opportunity to turn the sign over a third time, which now read, "….Are you dead yet?" 

"Whoa! How'd he do that!? Duo yelled in awe. 

"That's nothing…you should have seen him play 'got your nose'" Heero replied. 

"Really scared you as a kid, huh?" 

Heero's eyes glazed over in horror, "I don't wanna talk about it…" 

"As I was saying," G continued, "We wanted to start training replacements for you…so we decided to make clones of you. These clones were designed to reach your age at that time in a matter of weeks and then age like any normal person. We decided that a good Prototype would be the pacifist princess of Sank Relena Peacecraft, and yes we knew she was the princess at that time." 

He cleared his throat, "We figured if she ended up being crazy, due to the quick aging process, she wouldn't do much damage. Cause honestly how much damage can a clone of a wimpy princess do? She was normal enough, so we went ahead with the other clones…but before we could train them, the Relena clone went crazy (Doctor J flipped over the sign so it read "She kicked our asses.") Then the clone of the self-proclaimed God of Death burned or headquarters down, and we figured we didn't want any of them piloting Gundams. Then they all went crazy and we …lost them. Anyway now you know…" Professor G turned around and noticed Dr. J holding up the sign. Dr. J grinned sheepishly. 

"What the Hell do you think you're-" but Professor G was cut off as the screen faded and went black. 

"The more I know about them… the more I don't wanna know anymore," Duo said. 

Just then the window to the office shattered into a million pieces as Relena was thrown threw it. 

"Relena!" Heero yelled. 

Duo put a hand on his shoulder. "Just a minute there….She's not THAT Relena," he told him as Lena moved around on the shards of glass. 

Relena stood outside the broken window, huffing and puffing. "I have had guns pointed at me…" she breathed. "I've had people try to kill me, I've been nearly blown up…I've even had to take shit from a 10 year old girl…That was OK…I could deal with that….But you have pissed me off you sick bitch, now pay the price!" 

Lena picked herself up, and threw herself through the former window at Relena pinning her to the floor. Relena flipped over so now she was the one doing the pinning. She punched Lena in the nose. 

"Ah! My nose!" Lena yelled covering her face. 

Relena got up and turned to walk away, but then a vicious smile crossed her face as if she'd thought of a better alternative. 

"BODY SLAM!!!" She yelled as she threw herself on Lena. 

Everyone watched in awe as the princess proceeded to 'body slam' Lena and pick herself up to do it again…..and again and again. 

Finally Trowa and Quatre went to pick Relena off Lena (Katrah had to come too because she's had her arm laced through Trowa's since the end of part four.) 

"LEMME GO! Quatre! Trowa! Let go…I'm on a roll!!!" 

Quatre debated whether he should ask Relena to 'body slam' Katrah ………….... or whether he should do it himself. 

"What are they fighting about?" Heero asked. 

"Heero….I'm telling you this out of friendship…..you are SO dense." Quatre replied. 

Quatre and Trowa released Relena, setting her gently on the floor. 

Heero was so glad she was all right….wait a minute… "Relena…." 

"Heero…" 

"Oh God not again!" Duo groaned. 

"What happened to your hair?" 

"You JUST noticed?!?! My God you are dense!" Out of the corner of her eye she looked at the side if her head where over half her hair had been burned off. 

"I wonder where Mean Duo is?" Katrah mused. 

"That's right! I've got a score to settle with HIM too!" Relena's face light up. 

"We should split up and find him," Trowa added. 

Quatre Trowa and Katrah took off in one direction, Duo and Hilde went the other. Heero and Relena were left on the office so they wouldn't kill anybody. (Trowa forbid Relena to touch/kill the uncontious Lena.) 

Lena started to stir on the floor. Damn…what is she on? She thought. She never expected such a challenge from Relena. She could get half her hair burned AND kick Lena's ass in one day? Lena could never do that. The humiliation she had been beaten by a pacifist. She wanted to die. 

"Look Heero she's moving!" 

"No you can't go kill her." 

"Oh no I would never kill anyone….I'm actually a bit ashamed about earlier…though it felt SO good, that's a wonderful stress reliever." 

"Heero?" 

"What?" 

I'll do ANYYHING if YOU kill her." 

"Anything?" 

"Yes." 

"OK" 

******** 

For the record I don't think of Heero as a dense fool, but he COULD be a dense fool when it comes to women.   
Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions! 


	6. Grand Finale

Seeing Double Part 6   
The Grand Finale (Revised Verson)   
By Mystic Blue

Hilde watched as kept Duo jumped out from the shadows of the corners aiming his gun. 

"That's the fifth time this floor…why do you keep doing that?" 

"Cause it's so 007" 

"James Bond would never do anything that stupid looking. Now Charlie's Angels…." 

"Don't even go there Hilde." 

"Are you looking for Duo II?" a voice from behind them asked. 

"Heero? Aren't you supposed to be with Relena?" 

"He's not that Heero, Hilde." 

"Oh, my bad." 

"Duo II should be another floor up," Heero II added. 

"All right! Now I can whoop his ass!" Duo declared happily as he headed up the stairs. Hilde and Heero II followed behind him, having to watch him as he backed up against the wall before a doorway and then suddenly jumping through it with his gun raised. He did this over and over and…well you know Duo. 

"Why does he keep doing that? He looks like one of Charlie's Angels." 

"Yeah I know….I don't have a clue why he does it," Hilde sighed. 

Hilde couldn't help but notice the joy Heero II got out of watching Duo. After about five more of Duo's little 'jump out from the shadows thing' she finally got it. 

"Oh my GOD! Heero's clone is a….a…GAYWAD?!!?" 

Heero II turned a very bright red "I prefer the term 'Bi'" 

But Hilde had already broken out in hysterical laughter. She made such a racket Duo had to come back to see what was wrong with her. (Keeping up his 007/Charlie's Angels thing all the way back of course.) 

"Hilde are you OK?" 

"*hahaha* Heero..*haha* …the perf*ha*-ect solder's *hahaha* clone is..*gasp for air* GAY!!! *Haha* Heero's a gaywad!-" 

Duo looked at Heero II and gave him an apologetic look. "Aww come on Hilde… 'gaywad' is a little *chuckle*…a little *chuckle* harsh." Duo couldn't contain himself as he broke out in hysterical laughter and started rolling around on the floor. 

"I always wondered about those shorts!!" Hilde gasped, her black bangs falling over her face and Duo laughed harder. 

*** 

When Duo and Hilde finally regained control of themselves, they started walking again with Duo in the lead. Hilde was getting sick of that dreamy look Heero II got in his eyes every time he looked at Duo. 

"Stop that," she whispered. 

Heero II snapped out of his dreamy trance. "I'm sorry what did you say?" 

"Duo! You go on ahead. We'll catch up to you!" Hilde yelled. 

"Uh… OK," he said leaving the two behind. 

As soon as he was out of earshot Hilde yelled, "Stop looking at him like that! It's creepy!'" 

"It shouldn't matter to you how I look at him, he has eyes for YOU" 

That shut Hilde up. "He….he…he LIKES me????" 

Heero II looked her straight in the eye and nodded. They both stood in silence for a moment. 

"WHOO-HOO HE LIKES ME!!! YEAH!!! HE LIKES ME AND I LIKE HIM!!! OH YEAH WHO'S DA woMAN?!?" 

Heero II just stood in utter shock. Hilde stopped yelling and looked at him. Before Heero II knew it Hilde had him in a headlock. 

"Duo is mine!" She yelled. 

"I never said he wasn't!!!!" 

"SAY IT!!" 

"Ow ow stop it you're twisting my arm!!!" 

"SAY IT!!!" 

"Duo is yours!!!" Heero II squealed. 

Hilde released him, letting him drop to the floor. "That's better," she cooed, casually walking away, trying to catch up to Duo. 

**** 

When Hilde and Heero II caught up to Duo, he was outside an office door tying to peer into the room. 

"It's about time you guys got here!" he hissed. Duo couldn't help but notice that Heero II was staying as far away from Hilde as possible. 

"Is he in there Duo?" Hilde asked. Duo also noticed she was very, very happy. 

"Yeah, but I don't know what else is in there…that's the problem." 

"Well we can't just stand here, so let's go in" Hilde suggested. 

"I'll wait here" Heero II added. 

The door flew open and Duo jumped through the doorway, gun raised. Hilde just walked in behind him. 

Duo II turned around casually, "Oh it's you, oh well it doesn't matter, when I push this button, this whole place will explode," he said as he lifted a remote control. 

Something flew across the room and hit Duo II in the shoulder he fell over as soon as it did. 

Duo turned to see Hilde holding a gun. "Well….that solves that problem!" she said lowering the gun. 

"Hilde?!? What'd you do?!?" 

"I got him with a tranquilizer dart!" 

"Where'd you get a tranquilizer gun?!?" 

"From the Author, I asked her for one, she's VERY beautiful and VERY smart, unlike what you might think from reading this piece of crap. And she thinks Relena and I are cool!" 

"Oh." 

**** 

Everyone returned to the hangar on L6. They tied Duo II up and attempted to remove Katrah from Trowa's arm, but their attempts were in vain. 

"INJUSTICE!!! IT IS UNJUST TO CLONE SOMEONE (especially without their permission!)" Wufei began. 

Relena looked around the group of people. She noticed Heero wasn't there. She wanted to go look for him, but knowing Heero, he was prabably long gone by now. She glanced around the room and noticed a set of stairs. Relena decided to see where they led. There was nothing upstairs but an open window leading to the roof. Sighing Relena looked out the window and saw….Heero? 

He sat quietly on the roof looking up at the stars through the skylight above him. 

"Heero?" 

He didn't move but his eyes glanced in her direction. 

She smiled, "Is this a private party or may I join you?" 

"Do what you want," he replied gruffly. He acted as if he didn't want her company, yet he helped her out onto the roof when she stepped out through the window. 

She sat down near him, careful not to sit to close so she wouldn't annoy him. "Heero…..Lena said something about you knowing it wasn't me, when she came to your apartment. What did she do that gave her away?" 

"She kissed me," Heero replied flatly. 

That Bitch! Relena thought I should have shot her! 

"…….I figured you would have kissed better than that." 

"Huh? What did you say?" 

"…..Relena…I…I… Relena ….when you said you'd do anything if I killed Lena….did you mean it?" 

"Of course Heero." 

He inched closer, and looked her straight in the eye. "ANYTHING?" he asked. 

Relena felt somewhat alarmed by the look in his eyes and yet it made her want to go weak in the knees. 

**** 

Hilde walked down the stairs and joined the others who were trying to withstand Wufei's injustice speech. 

"Did you find Heero and Relena?" Quatre asked. 

"Whatever you do don't go up to the roof," she informed them. Quatre, Trowa and Duo just gave Hilde a 'no way' look. 

Wufei stopped his speech and looked at Hilde. It took him a minute to get what she'd just said. He looked appalled. "DISHONOR!" He yelled. 

"That only took you two minutes to figure out Wufei," Trowa observed. 

"Say…where's Katrah Trowa?" Quatre asked. 

"I told her to meet me in the car….I just never said when I'd meet her." 

Hilde moved next to Duo and grabbed his hand. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered in his ear. 

"Huh?…" 

"C'mon," Hilde said leading him away from the others. "I'm feeling inspired" 

**** 

"Hey…Where'd Duo and Hilde go?" Trowa asked looking around the room. 

"I don't know I was paying too much attention to Wufei." 

"Yeah, you do kind of get sucked into it, don't you?" 

Trowa and Quatre looked at the raging Wufei, then to each other, they shrugged and walked off. 

**** 

Wufei was so caught up in his speech, he didn't realize he was completely alone. 

"Huh? Where'd everybody go?" he asked glancing around the room. He sighed and figured not even he could save them from the injustice and dishonor of the world. 

So he might as well go find Sally. 

He had almost reached the door when a figure leapt through it, katana raised. Wufei looked at the figure. It was a young Chinese girl, with jet black eyes and hair to match that was pulled tightly into ponytails at each side of her head. 

Her almond-shaped black eyes narrowed as she aimed her katana closer to Wufei. "I am Chang Wufei!!" She declared "I'm challenging your integrity!" 

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed running past the girl as fast as he could. 

"It is dishonorable to run from battle you weak little man!!" The girl yelled chasing after him. 

"Go away you sick Onna! Sally HELP!" 

****Epilogue**** 

When asked about his relationship with Relena Darlian/Peacecraft/Whatever-the-Hell-she-goes-by, Heero Yuy replied "Omae o Korosu." (Translation: "We're together and I'm whipped like butter.") 

Relena has evened up her burned hair making it about chin length. She is also planning the lives of her children with Heero who are yet to be conceived. (She's hoping they'll help her force Heero into proposing. Unfortunately, Heero has wised-up slightly and won't get close enough to make Relena's evil plan succeed. (That or the perfect solider has a very low sperm count.) 

Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbiker are currently involved in a very close relationship. They visit Duo II at the local nuthouse…er.. Institution about once a month…or did…until he burned it down. The first thing he did was come after Hilde, but she smacked him in the head with a baseball bat. He then tried to burn Duo's braid. Duo was too shocked by the thought to move. Hilde got him with the baseball bat again. 

He took it as a pick-up line. 

Duo is currently trying to work up the nerve to propose. 

He's waiting for Hilde to put the baseball bat down. 

Chang Wufei (the real one) has filed a restraining order against Chang Wufei (The female one.) He is currently trying to get Sally to stop laughing about him being scared of an 'onna'…..Correction he is currently running from Sally because he said the only onna he's scared of is her. 

Sally is currently trying to kill Wufei or get him to ask her out. Whichever comes first. 

Catherine Bloom has become the foster mother for Trowa II. She gave him the name Triton. (That's Trowa's real name but because he thinks it's dorky, she gave it to Trowa II) Catherine thinks if anyone could teach 'Triton' manners, it would be her. 

Trowa Barton is very, VERY glad Catherine pays less attention to him because of Triton. He's also very sorry for Triton, for having to bear that God-awful name. 

Quatre R. Winner is planning a vacation to London (Hopefully accompanied by Trowa!) It is not mentioned whether he's planning to take the Maguanacs and/or a very lovesick Dorothy. 

Heero II found the cheerfulness he'd always loved about Duo in Katrah.(And SO much more! Hint, hint.) They are currently making wedding plans. 

Katrah is now a model. She's also one of those 'Meet Barbie' people you can see sometimes at Toys R Us. She has yet to discover she's not going to MEET Barbie, she IS Barbie. Mattel choose her to play Barbie because they thought she could get rid of the 'dumb blonde' stereotype. (What do you expect from a company full of dumb blondes?) 

***Author's notes***   
**Omae o korosu-** I'll kill you **Korosu-**kill **Onna-**woman **katana-**Wufei's sword thingy   
Please note that I didn't warn you about Trowa and Quatre walking off together as Shounen ai, because it wasn't necessarily shounen ai. I'm sorry if you took offense when they did that, but for all you know, they could have gone to the writers to ask why they never got decent 'girlfriends.' (of course it could have been a shounen ai thing, but it's really none of my business, so just use your imagination.) 

******Quatre and Trowa go to the writers******* 

Quatre: If it's not too much to ask, we want you to write more GW- 

Trowa: -and give us girlfriend material this time! Even Wufei gets girlfriend material! Wufei for God's Sake!!! 

Quatre: …Not that Dorothy's not nice or anything….- 

Trowa- Dorothy's NOT nice! She's a lunatic! 

Quatre: Trowa! That's not a nice thing to say! 

Trowa: I mean come on guys is that the best you can do? Quatre with a pyromaniac and me with my sister! My SISTER?!?! 

Relena: *pops up from nowhere* Oh! You make it sound like being paired off with Heero is easy! It's hard work to be completely lovesick over someone so frustrating!! 

Heero: *walks in* I agree write more GW….And get me a better 'girlfriend' while you're at it! *sticks tongue out at Relena* 

Quatre: at least you have a girl you can confide in, and have quiet conversations with…That's just not Dorothy's thing…. 

Trowa: …And people don't write lemons with you and your sister for lack of someone better to pair you off with 

Duo: *pops up from nowhere* incest is SO not the best! (Except in Angel Sanctuary!) Besides Trowa people would still write lemons about you and Catherine *yuk* because some Hentai writers are like that! 

This debate goes on for hours …but you get the idea….. 

**Please Reveiw! Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
